


Zrań mnie i zbrukaj

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieprzą go na zmianę i, bogowie, jak ma to przetrwać? (tłumaczenie mojego ff z angielskiego 'Take me and make me bleed')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrań mnie i zbrukaj

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie to napisałam dla mojego mężusia Letti oraz Kiri-senpai, której obiecałam napisać coś w tym rodzaju i dla wszystkich tych, którzy kochają GoMxKagami. Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy: Kagami jest aniołem i cały drugi sezon (a także trzeci z Kise i jego 'Jedynym, z którym nie mogę przegrać jest Kagamicchi!') możemy streścić w jednym zdaniu: „Wszyscy chcą Kagamiego”.   
> Dlaczego wybrałam taki tytuł zostanie dla mnie zagadką.  
> Nie betowane.

**Zbrukaj mnie i zrań**

 

Najpierw zasłaniają mu oczy, aby ich nie widział. Materiał, którego używają jest miękki, ale mocny; nie może rozwiązać supła nim związują mu ręce na plecach. Coś metalicznego zamyka się wokół jego nadgarstków – prawdopodobnie kajdanki – zostawiając go w niekomfortowej pozycji, ślepego i bezbronnego.

\- Czyż nie jesteś piękny? - Ręka, zimna, mniejsza niż jego własna, wsuwa się w jego włosy nim łapie je mocno, odchylając jego głowę. - Te rzeczy, które pragnę ci zrobić, Taiga...

Nie wydaje on z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy nagle zostaje pchnięty w tył, lądując na poduszkach. Tym razem nie jest to jedna ręka, ale więcej: dotykają go, pieszczą jego skórę i nawet jeśli ich nie widzi to potrafi powiedzieć, kto go dotyka i gdzie. Jego podbródek zostaje złapany w silny uścisk i ktoś go całuje, mocno, ostre zęby przegryzają mu wagę do krwi.

Chce walczyć, ale nie może ściągnąć kajdanek. Ktoś śmieje się z niego i przekręca go na brzuch, rozszerzając jego nogi.

\- N-ie! - jęczy, nie mogąc kontrolować swojego ciała, gdy jeden z nich wślizguje swoją rękę pomiędzy materac a jego ciało i zaczyna pieścić jego członka, ktoś inny całuje go.

Umaczane w lubrykancie palce napierają na jego wejście, wsuwając się do środka i przygotowując go. Słyszy on, jak oni kłócą się o to, kto będzie pieprzył go pierwszy, może prawie _zobaczyć_ ich uśmieszki.

Pierwszy z nich bierze go twardo, mocno; penis wewnątrz niego jest zbyt duży, ale.. ale czuje także przyjemność, nie tylko ból. Zanim może pomyśleć o tym chwilę dłużej, ktoś podrywa jego głowę do góry, czyjaś erekcja dotyka jego policzka i otwiera on posłusznie usta, mając nadzieję, że ta osoba puści jego włosy, bo to boli, do diabła!

\- Wygląda dobrze, co nie?

Chce coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zakląć, ale może tylko jęczeć wokół penisa pieprzącego w szybkim tempie jego usta, jego biodra poruszają się po każdym pchnięciu tej grubej erekcji w tego tyłek. Słyszy dźwięk robionych zdjęć, lecz nie może nic zrobić. Ktoś zaczyna znowu dotykać jego członka i nastolatek pojękuje, gdy te same ręce, które pieszczą jego penisa, nakładają na niego obręcz.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, abyś doszedł zbyt szybko, prawda?

Więcej śmiechu i okrutnych, upokarzających słów. Jego szczęka i tyłek zaczynają boleć, lecz oni się tym nie przejmują. Nastolatek zaczyna ssać mocniej, rozszerzając bardziej nogi i modląc się, aby to się szybko skończyło.

I kończy. Jednak jak szybko czuje na języku i cieknący my po udzie dowód, że obaj doszli, znowu jest obrócony, ktoś łapie jego nogi za kostki, szepcząc niskim głosem: - Teraz moja kolej.

* * *

 

Pieprzą go na zmianę i, bogowie, jak ma to przetrwać? Stracił już rachubę, jak dużo razy go wzięli. Spętali nawet czymś dziwnym jego uda – nie może ich teraz zamknąć. Jest zmęczony, czuje się brudny, a jedyną dobrą rzeczą jest to, że dali mu dojść. Sprawili, iż osiągał orgazm znowu i znowu aż jego penis zaczął boleć.

Jest przerażony myślą, że nie przestaną; umrze tutaj, w tym łóżku, w najbardziej upokarzający sposób w dziejach... Czuje on spermę kapiącą z jego tyłka i kącików ust, ślady na ciele bolą go. Potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak wygląda i sprawia to, że chce mu się wymiotować. Nie, skreśl to; nawet nie musi sobie wyobrażać, bo oni opowiadają mu o tym cały czas: jak pięknie wygląda z ich nasieniem na sobie, spocony, ze zmierzwionymi włosami, mięśniami trzęsącymi się z wysiłku...

\- Jeszcze... raz...

Jeden z nich wchodzi w niego ponownie, ale tym razem to _naprawdę_ boli i nastolatek jęczy z bólu, jego gardło zdarte od wszystkiego, co robił tej nocy.

\- Cholera, mówiłem, że to będzie za dużo dla niego!

Osoba cofa się, zostawiając go pustego i obolałego, oddychającego ciężko przez nos. _Tak_ , myśli, _troszeczkę za dużo_.

\- Bakagami – warczy Aomine, zrywając opaskę z twarzy Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy mruży oczy, światło lamp zbyt jasne dla niego. Głowa Aomine jednak szybko je blokuje; patrzy on na swojego kochanka, zaniepokojony, delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy. - Powinieneś był użyć swojego słowa.

\- Ale czułem się d-dobrze. - Kagami zająknął się nieco, gdy Kise klęknął obok niego i pomógł mu usiąść. Model zdjął również tę rzecz z jego nóg i kajdanki i teraz masuje ramiona asa Seirin perfekcyjnymi ruchami. _To miłe_ , myśli, nagle bardzo zmęczony. - Naprawdę – dodaje, ponieważ widzi przestraszoną twarz Kuroko ponad ramieniem Aomine i sprawia ona, że Kagami ma wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Kaga-chin, przepraszam... - Murasakibara siada obok Kagamiego i bierze go w ramiona, pozwalając czerwonowłosemu oprzeć się o swoją klatkę piersiową, aby mógł odpocząć. - Przepraszam za ten ostatni raz. Ja... - milknie, wybierając ten moment na pocałowanie czupryny Kagamiego i ten wzdycha, zadowolony.

\- Jest dobrze, naprawdę. Ja tylko...

\- … byłem głupi – przerywa mu Midorima. Kagami przekręca lekko głowę i widzi go oraz Akashiego z ręcznikami w dłoniach. - To był ostatni raz. Już nigdy więcej gang-bangu, nanodayo.

Na usta Kagamiego wpływa wtedy uśmieszek i nachyla się on do Midorima – Murasakibara musi mu z tym pomóc; czy rzeczywiście jest aż tak zmęczony? - mówiąc cicho: - Ale wiem, że ci się podobało.

Midorima rumieni się, patrząc gdzieś na bok, jego ręce się trzęsą. Uśmiech Kagamiego poszerza się; pamięta on, jak bardzo Midorimie podobało się pieprzenie go, szeptanie sprośności prosto w ucho czerwonowłosego, jak bardzo zielonowłosy lubował się w sprawianiu, że Kagami _krzyczał_ z przyjemności.

\- To byłaby dobra kara dla ciebie, Taiga. - Akashi zaczyna zaschniętą spermę z ud Kagamiego i ten syczy, pomimo swoich starań, aby tego nie robić. Spojrzenie dwukolorowych oczu łagodnieje, a ich właściciel całuje lekko poranione usta kochanka. - Powinieneś był użyć swojego słowa. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

\- Nie... prawda... - ziewa Kagami i Murasakibara kładzie się, pociągając go za sobą. - Podobało się... wszystko... - mamrocze as Seirin, patrząc na swoich partnerów.

Midorima i Akashi nadal go wycierają niespiesznymi, delikatnymi ruchami; Kuroko kładzie się koło niego już mniej zaniepokojony. Ciemne ramiona oplatają nagle tors Kagamiego i piżmowy zapach Aomine uderza go w nozdrza. Ale gdzie jest...?

\- Kise? - szepcze Kagami, zamykając oczy i powoli zasypia pod dotykiem swoich kochanków, ich s słodkimi słowami i cichym mruczeniem Murasakibary.

\- Tutaj, Kagamicchi. - Kise kładzie rękę na głowie Kagamiego. - Idź już spać, dobrze?

Kagami potakuje, zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Dlaczego nie miałby być? Ma niesamowitych partnerów, którzy zgodzili się spełnić jedną z jego fantazji – nie jest nawet zabawne, ile musiał ich o to błagać – którzy teraz otaczają go, głaszczą i pomagają zasnąć.

Zanim ostatecznie zasypia Kagami myśli, że nie jest możliwe, aby w przyszłości był bardziej szczęśliwy niż jest teraz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I jak? Dawno nie pisałam po polsku scen erotycznych, co raczej niestety widać. Osobiście jestem fanką slut!Kagami, więc tego typu opowiadań będzie więcej.


End file.
